Focusing on Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (hereinafter referred to as OFDM), a Long Term Evolution (hereinafter referred to as LTE) system adopts technologies such as Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (hereinafter referred to as MIMO). Meanwhile, in order to reduce time delay for a user, the LTE system also adopts a flat network architecture policy, so that the network performance is significantly improved.
Random access processes triggered by multiple types of factors exist in the LTE system, including a random access process triggered by Media Access Control (hereinafter referred to as MAC). A scenario corresponding to the random access process triggered by the MAC is that: when a Scheduling Request (hereinafter referred to as SR) is triggered, and a Physical Uplink Control Channel (hereinafter referred to as PUCCH) resource corresponding to the SR is unavailable, or SR triggering reaches maximum retransmission times, the random access process of a User Equipment (hereinafter referred to as UE) is triggered by the MAC. In a currently actual LTE network environment, a time interval (about 100 ms) exists between delivering of a Radio Resource Control (hereinafter referred to as RRC) reconfiguration message of the SR by a base station and first successful random access by the UE. During the time interval, the UE continuously performs the random access process, until the RRC reconfiguration message of the SR delivered by the base station is received and an SR parameter takes effect.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems.
Because the random access process triggered by the MAC occurs frequently, the access performance and stability of the entire LTE system are greatly influenced. For example, a public Packet Random Access Channel (hereinafter referred to as PRACH) resource is occupied, so that the user access performance of an entire network system is affected, and the stability of data transmission is greatly affected. According to actual network test statistics, when the MAC triggers the random access, 3 times of successful random access processes on average need to be performed to enter a stable status of the system.